Forever I will live for you
by Ariel-Mystic-Siren
Summary: Lily has been having these nightmares for years. She questions her mom but she gets no answers. Till the dream deamon shows up and tells her a truth that is unknown even to her.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright here it is the first chapter that I told everyone would be coming. RandR and tell me how you liked it. ^^

Disclaimer: I own no one but my own

Chapter 1

She appeared in a darkened street. The very same street that she lived in. She looked up with her dark green eyes at the white house that looked like it had been abandon for a long time. Three blond headed girls were jumping rope. Two were twirling the rope while the third was jumping rope, her curls bouncing up and down glimmering in the darkness. They were singing a very eerie rhyme that she had never heard before.

Her feet walked across the cold ground of the road and toward the little girls. Her heart pounding in her chest. She came to be in front of the little girls and one turned toward her.

" He will come for you, just like he came for us." Her dark blue eyes on the woman

"Who will come for me?" the woman's voice asked

The girl did not answer but turned to continue jumping rope. The door behind her opened and she turned around to face the darkness of the house. She felt no fear come from herself. Which when she admitted it to herself surprised her. She felt a draw come from the house, like she knew it well. Her feet touched the cold wood of the hallway and as she went inside the door slammed shut. Her eyes looked around the dark room. There was a window that had red floor length curtains. She turned from the room and headed toward the backyard. Opening the door she saw next to it a door to the basement. As she reached to open it she heard a chuckle. She turned and faced a man that had a horribly burned face, who wore a red and green sweater and had a brown hat on and on his right arm was a glove that had blades on the end of each finger except the thumb. The glove shinned in the darkness. She looked at the man before her who had a smirk on his face.

"Now if I remember correctly that is not your basement."

She looked at him as he came closer to her. "Who are you?" she said quietly.

The man was suddenly inches from her face and still had that smirk on his face. "This is your nightmare."

She could feel his clawed glove run up her arm and her eyes widened. "You didn't answer my question."

The scenery suddenly changed and she was inside a boiler room. She could feel the heat come off the walls of the room. A screeching noise from the pipes could be heard in front of her. She looked up and saw the very same guy his clawed glove running across the pipes. He suddenly raised the blades and was in front of her as he slashed her.

The woman woke up setting up in her bed in a sweat. She looked down at her chest but saw no wounds on her.

" What the hell was that about?" She said as he got out of bed the morning light pouring into her room. She walked down her hallway and opened her front door and nothing no one was there. She shut her door that was to the house of 1428 Elm street. Her mom was in the kitchen.

"Lily dear are you alright?" she asked her blue eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah I just had a rough night is all."

"Maybe you should talk to someone."

"Mom we have been through this. I don't want to talk to anyone, they will think I'm crazy. Like last time." She sat down at the table then and looked out the kitchen window.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone I'm back for another! I just graduated so yeah. I'm excited. Thank you to all who reviewed. Rand R or you wont get the next chapter ^^

Disclaimer: I own no one

Chapter 2

Lily sighed opening her door and dropping her book bag at the door. She brushed the blood off of her arm and quickly covered it with her jacket. Her mom would flip if she found out that she was bullied. Her mothers footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs.

"Hey honey how was school?' her mother asked as she embraced her.

Lily smiled putting what happened aside. "It was okay I'm just glade to be home is all. I'm exhausted."

Her mother pulled away looking at her with blue eyes. "Listen why don't I fix you a sandwich and some milk then you can go take a nap.

Lily nodded at her mother. "That sounds great mom thanks."

Her mom gently lead her into the kitchen and sat her down in a chair. She sat a glass of milk and a sandwich in front of her. Lily hungrily ate it and drank her milk down. Her mother smiled at her then.

"I'm going upstairs to take a nap." Lily got up slowly and dragged her feet upstairs and went into her room and shut the door. She threw her jacket onto the floor and wrapped her arm and got into her bed and sighed.

"sleep will help me." she whispered as she fell asleep.

She was inside of a darkened alley a young girl about her age ran almost head on with her. Her dark eyes were frantic and horror filled.

" You have to help me!" the girl grabbed her arms strongly.

Lily winced as her wound on her arm was still there. "Let go and I might.'

The girl nodded and let go. "Sorry…"

Lily shook her head. "Its fine, first how do we get out of here?"

The girl pointed behind her to a wooden door.

"But that leads to the boiler room were he is.'

"Who?"

"The man with the clawed hand. He was trying to kill me."

"Alright lets go in Ill take care of him." Lily said with no fear.

"But…" the girl insisted

Lily grabbed her arm and opened the door. "Girl I'm seriously annoyed now. You stay out here he will get you too. What is your name?"

"It's Cassie." she said as they went inside.

"Mine is Lily."

They walked down the long hallway. Pipes ran across the walls and hissed hot air into their faces. Lily and Cassie turned as they heard a clicking that came off the pipes behind them. It was the same guy from before. His gloved hand clicked against the pipe a smile came across his face.

"Two against one is not fair." his voice taunted and echoed off the pipes along the walls.

Suddenly Cassie screamed as her feet started sinking into the ground. Lily looked back and saw that the man had vanished. She turned to face Cassie and the man was in front of her smirking. Lily growled and went to stand in front of her glaring up at the man before her. Cassie vanished from the dream and that's when she noticed that his face now held slight anger with amusement.

"Who the hell are you?" Lily said getting closer to him. She then noticed something that was in his eyes. Something she couldn't quiet place. His clawed hand grabbed the pipe beside it and it was crushed and it hissed hot air. He then got very close to her face and whispered,

"You don't recognize me?"

"Why the hell would I?" she said but she might as well have been talking to nothing for the man had vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello everyone I'm back! So here is another dose of the story. Oh to let everyone know lily is not Freddy's daughter. Ok RandR or no next chapter! And thank you to all who have reviewed I love you all!

Disclaimer: I own no one but my own

Chapter 3

Lily awoke with a start and pulled the covers off her legs, getting out of bed. She noticed that moonlight shinned into her room and she sighed. She was going to have another long night of homework. But first she would find out who this man was. Her feet hit the floor and she went to her laptop and sat down in front of it. The screen lit up and she typed in the password and went to the internet. She typed in; Man that was burned in a fire and a couple of results came up. She clicked the first one. The article gave information on a man who's name was blacked out who killed children and was burned by the towns parents after his trail was thrown out by a judge because of a legal reason. His wife's name was Loretta who he claimed to have killed by accident. Lily frowned then. There was no pictures and it gave no name of this killer but she was sure this was the man in her dream. She shut the computer and laid her head down and fell asleep instantly.

She appeared in a basement and noticed she was wearing a long white dress. Her bear feet turned to large shelve that she knew should not have been there. She pushed it aside and it revealed a wooden door and she opened it. Inside there were dolls from little girls and images of people and on the edge was a glove that had shinny sharp blades on each finger.

'What the hell is this?" she thought her eyes wide.

She opened the door and sunlight hit her and her green eyes narrowed as she saw him. She crossed the grassy lawn.

"Fredrick what is all that stuff in the basement?"

The mans electric blue eyes soften at first then they hardened on the spot.

"Loretta I told you not to go down there did I not?"

She frowned. "Yes but Why wont you answer me?" she asked softly.

Suddenly his hands grabbed her and furry filled his handsome face. She felt her back hit the ground and she started to cough. "Freddy st-stop. You're hurting me…." she barely said before she grabbed onto his arms gently and then she felt herself black out.

Lily awoke suddenly and found herself on her back looking up at the ceiling. She could still feel his hands on her neck. She sat up and felt pain in her back.

_I must have fallen out of my chair when I fell asleep_. Lily thought as she rubbed her back. Then she heard something that sounded like crying and she turned behind her and saw that the same man from her dream was in the corner of her room curled in a ball crying, his gloved hand on the floor limply. Lily went over to him amazed that he was even here and touched him gently. She was thrown to the ground and the man stood has brown hat creating a shadow over his burned face.

"Stay out of my memories." he whispered

"But I didn't mean to, I didn't even know I did that. I thought I was in my own.' she said gently.

He glared down at her then but his eyes softened a bit.

"Why are you here?" she said but she never heard the answer because that's when she felt the world go black.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you all to who have reviewed! Here is another chapter enjoy, sorry it took so long I have been depressed lately so it took me a little to get motivated. RanaR or no next chapter.

Disclaimer: I own no one

Chapter 4

Beeping all she could hear was a beeping noise and it was so annoying. All she wanted to do was sleep. Her head felt like it was split in two._ But wait I was in my room last and that man…what happened to him?_ She opened her eyes and she was inside of a dark room. The bed was beautiful, the red sheets and white pillows looked comfortable. Lily frowned then and knew that this wasn't right. Her arm killed her and her head hurt like a thousand knives had lodged themselves into her head. Her room she was there last and then she blacked out. She sat on the bed which was soft under her weight and put her head in her hands.

"Enjoying yourself?" a cruel voice said from the corner.

Lily gasped and looked up and saw the man sitting on top of a dresser that had a mirror behind it. But oddly he had no reflection in it.

"Did a scare you that bad Lily?" the man said jumping to his feet and approaching her.

"You're Fredrick Kruger." Lily said without even realizing she had until it was too late.

Freddy's eyes narrowed at the use of his full name but a grin was on his face. "Someone did their homework."

"Why am I here? I was in my room last. What did you do to me?" she hissed at him.

"Would you rather go back to being in the hospital. I specifically remember that you wanted the beeping to stop and to simply sleep." he said with that grin on his face.

She wanted so badly to slap that grin off his face then. "Why would I be in the hospital?"

He seemed to think for a moment his clawed glove clicking against his chin. Then his eyes flickered to her again. "You gave yourself a concussion, you are in a coma. Your stuck here." he chuckled then.

"You bastard.." she growled getting up and standing inches from him with a glare.

"Now now that's not nice to say to someone." he replied with a clawed finger wagging in the air.

"I can say whatever the hell I want." she snarled.

Suddenly Freddy grabbed her arm with his unclawed hand. "You forget who makes the rules here. I do so do not test me like last time."

She winced as he had grabbed her injured arm. "I wasn't trying to test you. I simply appeared in there. So don't get your underwear in a knot."

He frowned and his eyes flickered to her arm and he let her go then. "What happened to your arm?"

She looked away from him then. "like you would care."

He shrugged then. "True its your problem don't tell me."

"Why haven't you killed me like the rest of your victims?" she whispered

"Because you look like her."

She turned to face him but again he was gone and the room began to fade.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello again and this chapter is short but the next one wont be. I hope you enjoy. RandR

Disclaimer: I own no one

Chapter 5

The beeping noise was back and she opened her eyes gently and regretted doing so. Her eyes burned at the bright hospital light glowed above her. Her mom lay in a chair her head to one side and her eyes closed. She groaned and turned her head, which hurt horribly. Her mother's eyes opened and a smile came to her face and she went to Lily.

"You're awake, thank God." she whispered.

"How long have I been unconscious mom?"

"Two days, you fell from your chair and hit your head hard enough to give yourself a concussion. You worry me I knew that clumsiness would get you hurt one day." she chuckled with relief in her eyes then.

Lily smiled as the doctor came in with a small smile. "How are we felling today?"

"My head its killing me." lily said with some pain.

The doctor brought out a small light then. "Keep your eyes open." He checked each eye twice and jutted down a couple of things.

"Your eyes seem fine now. I'm going to subscribe some medication for your headaches. I suggest a couple of hours rest and then wake her up every two hours to make sure she doesn't fall back into her coma ."

Her mother nodded and Lily sat up and rolled her shoulders which had become stiff from laying down for so long. Her mother helped her up and they left the hospital and headed home. Lily looked out the window as her mother drove her home.

_Because you look like her._

That simple sentence kept repeating over and over. 'But who is he talking about I look like myself.' lily thought as they pulled into the driveway and headed into the house. She went up her stairs and decided to do some more research on her little friend. She typed in the name Loretta and clicked the first link. Again the name of her husband was blacked out but there was a picture of her and Lily almost couldn't breath. The picture was of a woman with brown hair and beautiful green eyes. She was the spinning image of lily.

' This cant be possible.' she though with wide eyes


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know its been so long and I'm sorry you guys. I lost internet for a while and now I have it again. RandR oh and on my profile I have pictures of lily

Disclaimer: I own no one

Chapter 6

Lily leaned back gently still not believing what she was seeing. The woman who had the same blonde hair and green eyes looked just like her and it scared her. _Was this some sort of joke? _She sighed and took two pills with some water feeling her head ready to explode once more. Getting up she slipped her shoes off and crawled into bed. She decided it was time to pay her friend a visit.

She wore a corseted dress that was red and black and it wrapped around her neck gently. Her feet hit a forested floor and she looked up her blonde hair behind her. The sky was dark and her eyes narrowed. _I know he is here somewhere._ She started to walk into the forest when she heard screaming come from almost right beside her. She turned and a woman about her age grabbed her leg with barely any strength that was left in her.

"This is your fault. He wont stop.." She then collapsed

Lily gasped suddenly as she recognize this girl. She was one of three people who she was bullied by and one of the reasons she came home with cuts and bruises . But she did not deserve this, no one did. She whirled around and almost flinched back as Freddy stood there with that grin on his face.

"She didn't deserve this." Lily said as courage built up inside her.

He chuckled which sent fear into her body. " And there you are wrong Lily, she did deserve it. She was harming you therefore asking me to punish her."

"You cant just go and kill who you want!" Lily yelled

He was suddenly inches from her and she almost back up but found that her feet would not budge. "I can kill who I want. There is no one to stop me, who can stop someone who is dead?"

Lily had no response to what he said and she could feel his eyes burning into hers. Her breath quickened when she felt his clawed hand run up her spin. "I know why you wont kill me." she whispered

"And why is that." He said his voice teasing her mocking her.

"Because I look like Loretta." She then tried to pull away and felt his other hand tighten around her waist which she had not noticed was already around her waist.

"You are to smart for your own good Lily, prying is not good for you. It could get you killed."

"Like you killed Loretta because she knew too much."

That was something she regretted saying just as it came from her mouth


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello everyone I'm back. Just to let everyone know I did change Loretta's hair from brown to blonde and this Loretta is remained from the movie. Thought I'd let everyone know. RandR

Disclaimer: I own no one

Chapter 7

Lily's eyes widened as his eyes flashed dangerously. She tried to move out of his grip but it was impossible and for once she felt fear in the pit of her stomach.

"There are things you do not understand. Don't accuse me of something if you don't know everything that happened." he hissed

"Then make me understand Fredrick." She said her voice not sounding like her own

She felt herself being shoved up against a tree and one of his signature smiles crept into his face.

"Make you understand, I tried to make you understand before. What makes it any different?"

"I want to understand why."

He chuckled. "I lost control Lily. I couldn't stop myself from killing the one thing that kept me sane." he said close to her ear.

She tried to back up but forgot she was up against a tree. Her eyes looked up with slight fear as she felt his human hand run up her side under her shirt. She gasped at the touch and shivered. She heard him chuckled at her reaction. Her hand rose to push him away and found that she didn't want him off her. Then she saw the scenery fading and saw herself in her room awake. Except there was only one problem, she had taken him with her to the real world.

"Oh shit." she said looking at him

"Its not hard for me to return to the dream world all you have to do is fall asleep again. Go ahead I dare you to."

Lily tried to sit up but was pinned by Freddy, who gave her a smirk.

"Let me up Freddy."

"Ask nicely and I might let you up."

"Please let me up."

He seemed to think for a minuet then chuckled. "I don't think I will, I'm having too much fun with this."

"Damn it let me up!"

He simply laughed at her putting more pressure onto her.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I know its been too long, I have had lots of crap going on. But I swear Im still alive lol. But here is the next chapter RandR ill update as soon as I can

Disclaimer: I own no one

Chapter 8

Lily was glaring daggers at him now and he was just giving her that smirk he always had.

"I mean it, let me up." She said furious

Freddy's eyes flashed with something unregistered by her and pushed himself off her and got up.

She sat up and suddenly felt bad for getting mad. She looked at his back.

"Look, you make me nervous do you not get that? I know you know that you do." she said calmly to him.

" I can't kill you, your right. I have tried." He said lifting his clawed hand and looking at it like it was interesting to him.

"What do you mean?" She stood up and touched his shoulder gently, it was very warm like he was alive.

"I have tried to kill you in your dreams before, I couldn't do it and I don't understand it."

She looked at him with confusion. "You mean you came into my dreams and tried to kill me like the other victims, but failed?"

He finally turned to face her and looked her in the eye. "What did you really think that I didn't know you existed?" he said

" Its not that, its just I don't remember you at all. Unless you count the dreams I have with you in your life." Lily replied looking at him.

"Those are not just your memories, they are Loretta's."

" Just because I look like her doesn't mean I was her." She said glaring

"Oh quiet being in such denial Lily. You know deep down it's the truth and you are afraid of it, afraid of it being true."

"And why would I be afraid of that?" she whispered

"That is what you should ask yourself. You puzzle me, why do you not fear me like the others?" He said cocking his head stepping closer to her.

She heard her heart thumping in her chest trying to figure out the question.

" I know you wont hurt me. Somehow I knew all along you didn't have it in you to harm me or you would have already tried to do so." She said glancing back up at him


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello everyone yes I know its been a while but here is another chapter RandR oh I have a Nightmare before Christmas story if anyone is interested.

Disclaimer: I own no one

Chapter 9

He raised an eyebrow at her and smirked again. It faded as soon as it crossed his face as lily's eyes fluttered closed and she fell backward. In one swift movement he had caught her with his ungloved hand and laid her down.

"Perfect." he then vanished from the real world and into the dream world.

Lily awoke back in the boiler room. "What the hell happened?"

_Click…click…click…SCREEEEEECCCHH!_

"Ah!" Lily screamed covering her ears. "FREDDY! Stop that!"

She heard a chuckle come from above her and then beside her. "Come on lets play a little, I want to see what you can do."

She turned around and backed up slightly. "You wont hurt me, I know you wont."

" Oh let us test that shall we?" he said

"You told me you couldn't."

"Lets try again Lily, test me again babe." he whispered clicking his blades together.

She looked at him confused. He was just being so calm with her and now its like she said something and he is unleashing hell on her. Was he bipolar? Oh God…

"Lily? Tsk…tsk.. One two Im coming for you…"

Lily suddenly had a bad feeling as he closed in on her and made a dash for it. She ducked and run and heard a metallic clang right beside her as she ran.

"Three four….better lock your doors."

Lily closed her eyes and she appeared in his house in the living room. She looked around and went up the stairs. "What the hell is going on with him?" She whispered to herself. She back up nearly falling down the stairs to avoid a clawed hand slicing her face open. She watched as a couple of strands of hair fell to the ground.

"What the fuck?" She turned toward him as he grabbed her and slammed her into a wall. A searing pain went up her arm and she saw bloody claw marks on her arm.

"Freddy what is the problem, you were fine just a second ago."

Silence followed with nothing but more silence. He got up close to her neck then.

"Your fear entices me."

She moved one of her hands to push him away but he pinned them first.

Then an idea struck her.

She leaned in and closed the gap between them and kissed him.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So I love this chapter. The song is Call me when your Sober by Evanescence, which I do not own. I want to give a huge thanks to heyitsKATE for the idea. RandR and thanks again for reading

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own anything but my own twisted plot

Chapter 10

As Lily's lips crashed into his she felt more pain roll into her body. A crushing feeling deep within her chest. Her back pinned against the wall, her arm seared with more pain.

_Don't cry to me, _

_If you loved me,_

_You would be here with me._

_You want me,_

_Come find me,_

_Make up your mind._

She felt him pull away and look at her with a burning, raging fire, for her blood. The tips of his blades scraped up against her wounded arm. A smirk came to his burnt lips and he licked the side of her face. Lily's eyes widened and she tried to move her hands from his shackled grip.

"Lily, Lily…You started this game, now it is time for playtime." He murmured, his breath tickling her skin.

_Shouldn't let you fall_

_Lose it all_

_So maybe you can remember yourself_.

_Can't keep believing, _

_We're only deceiving ourselves._

_And I'm sick of the lies, _

_And you're too late._

Lily felt her body relax suddenly and she felt tears come to her eyes. This was not out of fear. She guesses that its not that she fears him, but that she loves him. Was that it? All this time she wanted so badly for him to leave, all she really wanted was him. The tingling sensation went to her stomach and she looked down and saw tiny slashes on her snow white stomach.

"Freddy stop it, your hurting me." She whimpered, her breathing getting the better of her she felt him claw her higher.

_Don't cry to me, _

_If you loved me,_

_You would be here with me._

_You want me,_

_Come find me,_

_Make up your mind._

Freddy's intensions were crystal clear to her. Her body hit a soft mattress as the dream changed, but pain spiked her chest. His intention was to kill her. Her tears streaked her face and she leaned up and kissed him full on with all her emotions.

_Couldn't take the blame._

_Sick with shame._

_Must be exhausting to lose your own game._

_Selfishly hated, _

_No wonder you're jaded._

_You can't blame the victim this time, _

_And you're too late._

Razors cut her flesh and she hissed in pain and pulled away from him.

"Freddy why are you doing this?" her voice cracking.

"Its so much more fun, when your afraid." he moved his gloved hand down to her side and clicked them gently against each rib on her side. He laughed as he felt her tense up.

_Don't cry to me, _

_If you loved me,_

_You would be here with me._

_You want me,_

_Come find me,_

_Make up your mind._

_You never call me when you're sober._

_You only want it cause it's over, _

_It's over._

_How could I have burned paradise?_

_How could I - you were never mine._

_So don't cry to me._

_If you loved me, _

_You would be here with me._

_Don't lie to me, _

_Just get your things._

_I've made up your mind._

With her free hand she yanked him to her body, pulling him closer to her and hungrily kissed him again and heard her shirt rip. She gasped and tried again but she knew one thing for sure. He would be the death of her.


End file.
